Tripping
by Beckers
Summary: Iolaus and Gabrielle are propelled into the future, away from Hercules and Xena, and must learn to live their lives anew.
1. Beginning

This story is not intended to violate any copyrights held by MCA, Universal Studios, Renaissance Pictures or any other entity involved in the making of "Hercules: The Legendary Journeys" or "Xena: Warrior Princess".   
  
At this time I would like to thank Iolagab for allowing me to post this fiction on fanfic.net. It's favorite fiction of mine from a friend who still enjoys the ocassional HERCULES and XENA episode but has moved on in her interests (she married last Summer).  
  
  
Tripping  
by Iolagab  
  
*Part One*  
  
  
Gabrielle lifted her pink-gray silky nightdress from the floor and slipped it over her bare shoulders. It wasn't too terribly cold but she hugged herself anyway as she walked slowly and thoughtfully to the sliding glass door connected to her apartment balcony.   
  
She watched as the rain fell; heavy drops practically drowning the potted planet, something Roger had given to her on her last birthday, as it hung on an S rung attached the balcony above her own. Beyond that, she looked over the brightly lit city, through a fog of darkness and moisture. It was 2am.  
  
"It never rains in Southern California ..." she murmured, smiling softly, and closed her eyes.  
  
She had thrown herself at him. Level headed Gabrielle, she who thought long and hard about who she loved and bedded and why. She had just taken off her nightdress, as he watched her - transfixed - and climbed into bed with him. She couldn't believe she did it. Not virtuous, pure minded Gabrielle.   
  
And now she felt a little lost. Confused. But also splendid.  
  
It had been such a long time since she'd seen him ... and that horrible nightmare ... and his closeness, the smell of him, his sympathy when it was she who should have been the strong one. Then, his arms came around her and his lips touched hers ... It was just a kiss, a small demonstration of affection .... but it had been magnificent! And she wanted him so badly ....  
  
She looked over at him as he turned onto his back on the fold-out bed, just as lightening struck. Gabrielle almost gasped. He was so handsome in this light and the emotions churned once again inside of her. Iolaus, her mind raced.  
  
And he was with her now, in the twenty first century.  
  
It all started back home, in ancient Greece.  
  
The vortex.   
  
She, Iolaus, Hercules and Xena were celebrating the remarriage of Jason to his long time love, Lilith. His and Lilith's daughter, Seska, was also there and everyone was so happy.  
  
Eyes closed once again and, listing to the pittering rain, Gabrielle cocked her head to one side and remembered the outside reception, the beautiful weather and the tent. Colorful banners flapped in the breeze about them. The food was delicious, distributed to all who were invited. The music was grand. The dancing ...  
  
Iolaus had at once taken her in his arms and they laughed, dancing to a quick tune then something a little slower - and talking. Oh, how Iolaus loved to talk! Gabrielle teased him mercilessly, even challenged him to an accuracy test. Throwing daggers at a tree, she suggested. Then they were quiet, just holding and staring at one another as they swayed to the soft lute music. He was mesmerizing as his blue eyes looked deep into her own. She felt warm and safe ... and more. They both felt it, she was sure.  
  
Then Ares unexpectedly appeared, angered by something said or done by either Xena or Hercules. "I curse you!" he shouted, "I curse you by taking from you those who mean the most in your pathetic lives."  
  
That was when the spiraling vortex opened up. How Ares managed it on his own Gabrielle would ever know. But she remembered his laugh as Hercules and Xena were being dragged to it by invisible fingers. He was delighting in their feeble attempts at escape. His plan was to send them off and away from their friends. Without the heroes, in this age, Greece would be his for the taking. No mere mortal could stop Ares and his plans. Especially not a hunter and bard.  
  
And Gabrielle recalled her own blind anger and terror at what she was witnessing. Fear of losing her precious Xena and a life she, a simple girl from Potedia, had come to accept and - at times - love. Gabrielle couldn't let it happen and, when she glanced briefly at Iolaus, saw the same resolve on his face. They both ran forward and struck out at Ares at the same time, knocking him flat on his back.  
  
Of course he hadn't expected it. He was The God of War and his energies were focused on the vortex. Besides, what foolish mortal would dare cross him? As always, Ares had underestimated mankind. Or had he?  
  
Seconds later Gabrielle saw Iolaus take off after Hercules, grabbing his hand, pulling him free from the grip of the pressure that was drawing him into the portal. She did the same with Xena, managing to fling her best friend aside -- but too late to save herself.   
  
Gabrielle recalled that very real sensation of being lifted up and flying, then being propelled forward into light and color. Her senses reeled and the next thing she knew was the crying of her name:  
  
Xena? No .... Iolaus - "Gabrielle! NOOOO!"  
  
And she was here, in this world, laying in an alley. She was hurt and unable to think or understand. Gabrielle couldn't even, at first, recognize the language these people spoke. It wasn't Greek. And the lights and sounds and atmosphere ... It was all wrong ...  
  
Then slowly, as days passed and the healers, those who called themselves "doctors", studied her, wondering where it was she had come from; curious as to why no one had come to claim her as a daughter, sister or wife -- it all became clear. Gabrielle could suddenly read the things written on scraps of paper passed to her, she picked up on the words of the care givers. After a week and a half she was talking, speaking full sentences, and explaining to all who listened that she was fine and could leave at any time.   
  
Gabrielle came to realize that she was adjusting, after only a few weeks, to this new world because of a phenomena only the gods could understand. Whatever power there was in the vortex that sent her here it had also instilled her with some basic survival tools.  
  
Yet, as the weeks turned into months, she grew so lonely. Gabrielle could trust only a few people and even they would never know her secret. She was an unwilling time traveler.  
  
Where was Xena, who she had hoped and prayed would eventually turn up during the two years she had lived here? The answer was simple. Xena, and all those whom she had loved, were dead; having been alive during those ancient times of long ago .... Damn Ares! Damn him to Tartarus!  
  
Then, two weeks ago, while preparing to go to her job in a local book store, Gabrielle had turned on the television and began to watch the morning news. A man had been found. Blond, 5'8" tall, in excellent physical condition but amnesiac and unable to speak or read. Doctors suspected he had been mugged in Griffith Park, causing his loss of memory and ...  
  
When Gabrielle saw him, his photograph displayed on the screen, she nearly fell over. Then she wept for joy. Unbelievable but true ... Iolaus.   
  
She quickly had some papers forged by an acquaintance, a person who managed to create a life for Gabrielle with very few questions asked - as long as he was paid. She took Iolaus out of the hospital, claiming he was family ... which was almost nearly true.  
  
She was known as Gabrielle Smith in this world.  
  
He would be known as Iolaus Jones, a Greek-American.  
  
********  
  
As the thunder struck yet again and the rain pounded the pavement harder on her balacony Gabrielle, lost in her thoughts, smiled.   
  
She recalled how Iolaus had looked when he first caught sight of her in the hospital. He was laying on a bed, appearing lost and depressed, just as she had when she first arrived, and then his face registered shock and recognition. He knew her right away but couldn't speak, his hands reaching out anxiously to her. His expression shown such joy. This was enough to convince the hospital staff that she was legitimate.  
  
Gabrielle brought him clothes, a loose fitting T shirt, sweatpants and a pair of used Nike's from a thrift store. Then, after convincing him to get into her car, a form of transportation he didn't fully understand, Gabrielle introduced Iolaus to fast food; hamburgers and french fries, which he genuinely enjoyed.   
  
On the way up to a cabin in Big Bear, a mountainous region just outside of Los Angeles, he stared tensely out of the car window. He was fascinated by the other automobiles and tall buildings. He pointed at neon signs when it had grown darker and nearly cried out when spotting a construction crew's land digger, thinking it some monster he and Hercules should be slaying.   
  
A friend had lent her the cabin, assuming Gabrielle was having an affair, and she was grateful when no detailed questions were asked. Gabrielle thought of the cabin because it was the one thing that might seem somewhat familiar to Iolaus. The woods, wildlife and rustic living. Plus, they needed privacy. She would give him lessons, what she herself didn't have. He needed time to adjust and have a friendly face about when he did it.  
  
He was frustrated by all that had happened and, because he was unable to speak or think clearly, Iolaus couldn't yet tell her how he had come to be here with her. She knew it had to have been a rescue and he must have threw himself into another portal -- but why Iolaus and not Xena?  
  
Before reaching the cabin, thinking Iolaus would need more than the clothes on his back, they shopped in the rural community's one clothing store. Iolaus was confused by her selection but trusted her. He came out of a dressing room wearing a pair of slightly tight blue jeans and a dark blue front button, which he had left unbuttoned, shirt. He looked for her approval and, with her expression, she gave it very easily. But ....  
  
"Iolaus," she whispered, "We're not in B.C. Greece anymore. You have to keep your shirt fastened." and she did it for him and watched as he tucked the remainder of the fabric in his jeans.   
  
"Yum." the sales girl who had been watching the couple commented from behind her register, "Too bad he's already taken." she said to another girl who nodded with a rather lascivious stare.  
  
Iolaus looked away, flattered but also embarrassed.  
  
Although she didn't like it, Gabrielle couldn't fault the young women. He was very handsome in a blond and tanned way and the clothing of this century suited Iolaus well.  
  
When they reached the cabin she explained electrical appliances to the curious Iolaus. Television, automobiles and everything she could think of. Gabrielle gave him books she had brought with her and he read ravenously.  
  
It was later, actually a week ago, when he finally got his mind straight. The words came spilling from his mouth none-stop now that he could speak. Iolaus told her he had thrown himself into the spiral only seconds after she entered and saw it close up behind him. It was a period that had stopped time for him but had robbed Gabrielle of two years in whatever doorway they plunged through during their trip to this century. He plummeted head long, hoping to see her on the journey, then the next thing he knew he was laying flat on his back on the grass, in the park.   
  
Iolaus told Gabrielle that he could hear music and when he sat up he saw horses carved out of wood and painted different colors. They were on a circular stage.  
  
"The carousel." she told him.  
  
He'd barely gotten to his feet when someone had come up from behind and hit him severely on the back of the head. Whoever it was had taken his vest, knife, denar pouch and - most cherished of all - the half-amulet he wore around his neck. His father's one and only gift to him.  
  
Gabrielle wanted to cry, knowing how he must feel, his dignity stolen as well as a past life. She reached a hand out to Iolaus as she drove her car and slid it into his, telling him that they would find it, the amulet, and she would help him be a success in this new world.  
  
They were on their way back into the city, and Iolaus had grown quiet yet again. He finally asked the question that she had hoped he could answer for her: "Is there a way for us to get back?"  
  
She hesitated then: "No, Ioalus." Gabrielle spoke lowly, "I don't think there is."  
  
"What do we do here?" he had asked, "How can we make a living?"  
  
"I work in a book store." Gabrielle said, "And I'm writing. I hope to get published."  
  
But she knew what he wanted to hear. He wanted to know if heroes were still welcomed in the twenty first century.  
  
"And what do I do?" he asked, mutely afraid. "I'm a hunter and a warrior. I've worked at a forge and have farmed. I've dedicated my life to helping people. Is there a life for me here, Gabrielle?"  
  
"You'll find it, Iolaus. I know you will. I'll help you."  
  
Then he did something she would never forget. He apologized for being selfish. Iolaus told Gabrielle he thought she was remarkable. She had no one to aid or encourage her when she arrived here yet she had adjusted so well while he, once considered quick and capable, could do nothing but feel sorry for himself.  
  
She took him to her place, amused by Iolaus' nervousness in the elevator, and gave him the fold out sofa bed in her one bedroom apartment to sleep on. Gabrielle told him she had to go to work the following day or lose her job but he could stay in and watch TV, maybe read a newspaper and relax. "Absorb it all. Take it in, Iolaus." she had said.  
  
But in a couple days time he had grown bored and was tired of being coddled. Iolaus needed to get out and she agreed. They walked about the city together, he asking questions and she answering. They went to a movie, which fascinated Iolaus. Yet, he couldn't believe the actors were allowed to use such harsh language and was amazed that he, of all people, was the only one in the theater feeling uncomfortable during a rather steamy romance scene.  
  
Gabrielle laughed. He was on a voyage of discovery and she saw so much of herself in him.  
  
Then, the night before last, she had a nightmare ...  
  
Gabrielle saw she and Iolaus walking in Griffith Park. Suddenly the vortex opened up ahead of them. They were overjoyed and ran to it. He held her hand for a little while but soon she lost her footing and she and Iolaus broke contact. But he kept running, calling to her, telling her to hurry before the vortex closed. She tried to get up and move but couldn't. It was as if she were trying to run in quick sand. She cried out to Iolaus, begging him to wait for her, to pull her free .... but he had stepped into the vortex and it disappeared -- leaving her again all by herself. Then there was a voice. Mocking and cruel: "You're here forever, little girl! Forever!!"   
  
.... Ares.  
  
She had cried out in her sleep, struggling with an inner terror, and when she awoke - tears running down her face - Iolaus was sitting on the edge of her bed, speaking gently to her. Gabrielle collapsed in his arms, drinking in his masculine strength, when he told her he could hear her screaming. And she wept, telling him about her dream and how afraid she was. She felt Iolaus hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair -- and it was so wonderful.  
  
After a minute he pulled her back, wiping the tear tracks away with his fingers and passed her a tissue from a box which sat beside her bed on a night stand. He spoke very quietly, as he might to a child who had had a bad dream: "First of all, I doubt if the vortex appearing would be that simple." Iolaus smiled gently, "Secondly, I would never leave you behind, Gabrielle. I don't care if it would mean we'd have to live the rest of our lives here without Hercules and Xena." He paused, surprised he was able to say such a thing out loud -- and mean it. Then: "I couldn't just leave you alone. Not after all you've done, after all you've been through."   
  
He waited for her to dry her eyes and blow her nose and, when she was finished and was marginally smiling, Iolaus gently pushed the woman back to lay in the bed, covering her gently with a quilt. "Now, go to sleep." Iolaus said softly, "And have good dreams." He then kissed her gently on the cheek and rubbed that same space sweetly with his thumb. He made a move to get up and she saw he wore his bed sheet around the lower half of his body. It worked very well for him.  
  
"Iolaus!" Gabrielle sat up quickly and clutched his well muscled arm, staring at him. His sympathy and tenderness had warmed her to the very core and she knew only one thing for certain - "Don't ... leave." Then, as if to demonstrate what she meant, Gabrielle put her arms around him and kissed Iolaus full on the mouth. Her fears released a tide of passion.  
  
At first he could do nothing but respond, clearly interested in the affection she had to offer ... but then he pulled away, confused not by her action but by his own reaction. "No." Iolaus murmured, "I ... Gabrielle, it's not the right time for this." he warned with regret, "I'm still finding my way and I caught you during a vulnerable moment." Then, he almost laughed. "I can't believe it's me saying this but we've got to be sure ... for all of the right reasons."  
  
She understood what he was saying and Gabrielle nodded, watching him leave her bedroom. Yet, his rejection lay heavy on her heart.  
  
********  
  
The following day, while cataloguing some new novels that had arrived in the book store, Gabrielle couldn't stop thinking about what nearly happened the evening before. She had loved so many people during her life. Her mother and father, her sister, Perdicus, Joxer and especially Xena. But Iolaus ... this was not something she had counted on. Was it love or fear that made her want him so badly? Was it the possibility that he might go off and find another woman, leaving her alone yet again? He'd promised her he wouldn't ...  
  
Roger, the manager of the bookstore, noticed Gabrielle's lack of concentration and asked if she was well. She smiled at him. Yes, she was fine, but had some personal problems that needed attention. He asked her if she wanted to leave early to attend to them and, grateful, Gabrielle accepted. There really was someplace she needed to go.  
  
When she returned to the apartment, shopping bag in hand, Iolaus was no where to be found. Gabrielle panicked for a moment, wondering if he had run off in search of his own destiny. Perhaps she had overstepped her bounds far more profoundly than she thought last night. But soon Gabrielle realized she was over-reacting. She was the one disturbed by what happened last night, not him.  
  
Seconds later, Iolaus was walking into the apartment from the hall and he smiled when he saw her. He seemed energetic and happy and more alive than she had seen him since the vortex dropped him off into this strange new world. "I got a job!" Iolaus announced.  
  
Gabrielle's mouth opened and she couldn't speak for a second, "Where?" she finally asked.  
  
"Just down the street. I had to get out of here and take a walk, to think about a few things." He didn't elaborate but she could guess, "The next thing I know I'm looking through the glass window of Hapkido Karate Studio. I'm watching the men and women go through their paces and, curious, I walked in. One of the teachers came over to me and asked me if I knew anything about Tae Kwon Do or any other eastern fighting techniques ....."   
  
The next thing Iolaus knew he was fitted in all the latest martial arts gear and was practicing with several black belted gentlemen, beating a few of them quite soundly. They asked Iolaus where he'd been taught and the warrior explained his travels east, without going into any deep detail that might make them suspicious of his background. Master Lee, the owner of the studio, was especially impressed with his style - saying that his terminology and technique was from the old school; Iolaus had been taught ancient skills that very few of his contemporaries cared to explore. Yet, since he felt the old methods were often times better than the new, he asked Iolaus if he'd like to join their staff. There, Iolaus could teach, earning money, as well as be taught newer techniques. Who could refuse an offer like that?  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Iolaus!" Gabrielle leaned in and hugged him with sincere enthusiasm. "And I have something else to brighten your evening."  
  
He pulled her back looked at Gabrielle, curious.  
  
Then she brought it out of her pocket. His half-amulet, still attached to it's leather string, dangling in front of his face.  
  
It was his turn to be speechless. Then: "How?' his eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"I went to a pawn shop down town and there it was. I gave the man behind the counter twenty dollars for it and he threw in your vest." She lifted the bag, "It's in here."  
  
Reverently, Iolaus took both items from her then turned away slightly. He was deeply moved by the effort Gabrielle had made for him and couldn't quite digest it entirely. "I can't believe you did this ..." he murmured, staring down at the amulet again as it rested in his hand.  
  
"You're my friend, Iolaus," she whispered, "and I know how I'd feel if something so precious was taken from me."  
  
Lightening flashed across the sky and Iolaus glanced out the sliding glass door. It was going to rain.  
  
  
CONTINUE 


	2. Conclusion

(continued)  
  
  
  
The rest of the evening had been dedicated to making a pasta supper, drinking hot tea and coffee, watching television, snacking on Doritos (Iolaus' new favorite food) and going over old times. The couple laughed, wondering what Hercules and Xena would think of them if they could see them now. That, of course, was followed by a few somber moments.  
  
Hercules and Xena. Both gone to them now.  
  
"Pretty pathetic." Gabrielle had said, breaking the silence, and began to tickle Iolaus.  
  
He fought back, being very ticklish, and soon they were gently wrestling on the carpeted floor as the television played before them. He had her pinned and began to tickle her in return when Gabrielle reached up and pulled his head down to meet his lips with her own.  
  
It was a sudden and very impulsive move.  
  
Iolaus sat up quickly. "Gabrielle," he hesitated, "it's getting late and you - both of us - have to go to work tomorrow." he said. He was troubled but didn't know how to say what he was really feeling.  
  
Gabrielle nodded and smiled mildly, disappointed but understanding. "You're right, Iolaus." She stood, "Goodnight." Yet, by the time she was half way to her bedroom, Gabrielle was smiling again. She knew, no matter how uncertain he was, Iolaus was scorching. He wanted her as much, maybe even more, than she wanted him but he was still trying to stay focused, a gentleman, not wanting to make a mistake.  
  
But if Iolaus thought he was going to get away from her that easily he had another thing coming.   
  
Xena had taught her a few things about men during their years together and the best advice she'd ever given to Gabrielle was to not give up on a perfectly good opportunity, even if it was just slightly selfish.  
  
In her bedroom she changed into a silky blue-gray night gown that plunged rather provocatively in front. Gabrielle then brushed her hair and teeth and walked into the living area again.   
  
He was in the fold out bed, the TV turned off and was reading a paperback book. Gabrielle smiled because she knew beneath the sheet he lay naked. Iolaus admitted in the cabin that, when in bed, he didn't wear clothes as he slept. He'd been embarrassed at the time that what he said had slipped out.  
  
With a deep breath, Gabrielle cleared her throat and walked slowly to him.  
  
Hearing her, Iolaus lowered the book and watched as Gabrielle, looking more alluring than he had ever seen her before, approach him. He could only stare.  
  
"I don't think either of us are feeling vulnerable right now ..." she spoke deeply and very seductively, "And I'm tired of waiting, Iolaus. It's time." Gently and very deliberately Gabrielle peeled the straps of the gown from her shoulders, allowing the garment to fall to the floor. She stood before Iolaus exposed and took in his expression, which was a combination of awe, uncertainty and longing.  
  
"Gabrielle, you're beautiful." he murmured breathlessly, obviously enthralled, and tossed the book aside, without realizing he'd done it. He watched as she slowly walked to the side of his bed, pulled back the sheet and crawled in.   
  
He embraced her.  
  
Outside they could both hear rain falling.  
  
*******  
  
Thunder struck again and Gabrielle, who had been standing in front of the glass door, raised her head and opened her eyes. She'd been standing there, eyes closed and contemplating for a half hour. She looked over to where Iolaus was laying on the sofa bed and was startled to see him looking up and over at her. "I ... I ..." she started.  
  
"I love you, Gabrielle." he said, in a whisper.  
  
She felt as if her heart were ready to burst, "I love you too, Iolaus."  
  
He then lifted his arms to her and she walked over to him, without indecision, allowing he - her lover and savior - to prove his devotion with more than words, once again.  
  
****  
  
They married three months later.  
  
It would have been sooner but there were personal issues to be taken care of. Although she knew he was sincere in his love for her, they were well matched both physically and emotionally, Gabrielle feared that Iolaus - after a few years - might realize that he had settled on her far sooner than he should. There were many women out in this big world, beautiful woman Iolaus would no doubt wish he'd known, and what if he began to get a wandering eye? What if she wasn't enough for him?  
  
"Gabrielle, we have more than affection and great love-making in common." Iolaus had told her candidly, with a chuckle, when she asked, "We have a history together. Something so deep and pure in its creation that I couldn't ever find myself thinking of spending my life with any other woman. You are ..." and he paused, recalling the term Gabrielle had used so long ago - "... my soulmate and I love you more than anything."  
  
And, in a way they both understood although never said aloud, by being together they were both linked to their other soulmates, Hercules and Xena. Through each of them their friends lived on.  
  
Five months after their quiet wedding, Gabrielle became pregnant and the couple moved into a lovely house near Westwood.  
  
Gabrielle's novel, the exploits of a warrior woman from ancient Greece, had been published and became a top ten best seller with in its first few weeks of distribution. Her publisher wanted her to write another as soon as possible.  
  
Iolaus, having mastered even the master of the studio where he worked, began to take on clients of his own. He turned part of their home into a studio where he taught young men and women martial arts. He loved it and it was very lucrative.  
  
By the time their son, Xavier, was four years old Iolaus and Gabrielle were very prosperous -- and very happy.  
  
They took a trip to Greece, visiting Athens and all of the most popular attractions.   
  
Gabrielle found Iolaus, during one of their museum excursions, staring at a statue of Hercules.   
  
"It looks nothing like him." he had said and smiled mildly.  
  
Gabrielle chuckled softly and whispered into his ear, "Was probably commissioned by the same person who wrote that you were Hercules' nephew."  
  
Xavier looked up at his parents but did not understand what it was they spoke of.  
  
And they moved on.   
  
Iolaus heard Gabrielle gasp at one point and saw what it was that so stunned her. In a plastic case lay Xena's broken chakram, the warrior's weapon she had used before it was replaced by another. Also in the case, laying beside it, were two yellowed parchments. Gabrielle recognized her own handwriting. The plaque beside these items read: Found near Crete, 1920, two "Xena Scrolls" and decorative tool - date unknown.  
  
Iolaus squeezed her shoulders and Gabrielle closed her eyes, leaning into him.  
  
He took Gabrielle and Xavier from the museum and they walked, entering into a park and sat on a bench. Perhaps returning to Greece at this time hadn't been the wisest idea they ever had. So many memories. Both good and bad. So many friends now dead ....  
  
A vendor passed them, asking if either would like a snack. Perhaps the little boy? Iolaus was struck by this man's resemblance to Falafel but shook his head no.   
  
"Pretty." Xavier whispered, lifting a hand to scratch at his golden head. He gazed ahead.   
  
Both Gabrielle and Iolaus looked to where their son stared and both of them saw it.  
  
The vortex. It was opening up slowly before them and it was obvious only they and the boy, the child of their mixed bloods, could see it. Everyone else in the park walked as if nothing was amiss.  
  
The couple stood, amazed, and Iolaus pulled Xavier into his arms.  
  
"Iolaus ..." Gabrielle whispered. She could hear Xena's voice. Dearest gods, could it be?  
  
"Gabrielle ... are you all right?" Xena was calling.  
  
"Iolaus!" came Hercules voice, "Do you hear us?"  
  
"Yes!" both Iolaus and Gabrielle shouted together, over-joyed.  
  
"Come through the portal." Xena called, "We can only keep it open for a few more seconds ... come through!"  
  
Gabrielle suddenly looked at Iolaus and he her. They hesitated.  
  
"Come on, Iolaus! Come on!"  
  
They looked at Xavier who stared up at his mother and father, unafraid.  
  
"I love you and I love the life we've lived together, Gabrielle." Iolaus said, holding her close with the arm that wasn't wrapped around the boy. "I don't ..."  
  
And she knew what he was going to say ... "I don't want to go back!" she exclaimed. Tears came to her eyes and she saw the same turmoil in her husband. They both loved Xena and Hercules and had yearned to be with them -- but that was long ago, many life times ago.  
  
They turned to the vortex.  
  
"We can't, Hercules ... We can't come back." Iolaus called to he and Xena, "We want to stay here ... Can you understand?" he asked, feeling anguish - wondering what his friend must be feeling. Betrayal?  
  
"Gabrielle?"  
  
She closed her eyes, hoping Xena would be able to forgive her. "My place is with my husband, Xena. I love Iolaus and our child ... and we're happy here."  
  
The vortex began to close.  
  
"We love and miss you both!" Iolaus shouted at the vortex, anxiously.  
  
"Yes, we do!" Gabrielle cried, "Don't ... leave ..."  
  
They could hear their voices fading: "Goodbye, Gabrielle. I'll always love you ..." from Xena and from Hercules: "You are and will always be my best friend, Iolaus ....."  
  
And they were gone. Blinking out as if they had never been there.  
  
Afterwards, Iolaus and Gabrielle sat on the bench silently, Xavier on his father's lap. For a moment they could not look at each other. Then slowly, their heads turned and gazes rested on husband and wife. Their hands connected and held gently. Iolaus ducked his head and kissed her fingers.  
  
Gabrielle smiled and gently touched his cheek, still moist with fallen tears.  
  
It was the right choice. There were no regrets.  
  
Xavier wriggled out of his father's arm and he ran, chasing ducks.  
  
  
THE END  
((1999)) 


End file.
